fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Meeting of Chaos
Flame Gods Bellow!! A large torrent of Black flames shot from one side of the building, and literally destroyed everything that found its way in front of the blast. From the origin of that blast stood a pair of red eyes within the smoke and dust. A large figure loomed with those eyes, as the halbred flames of god covered his body burning like a wildfire. "Awww guys I just wanted to give you all a warm greeting ,and break the ice. No need to run, embrace it c'mon guys its all love here bring it in". Raido extended his hands out and jumped and literally wrecked havoc across the area, as black flames raged across the area destroying whatever its powerful embrace could reach. People ran both high and low to avoid the flames destructive nature some managing to escape other reduced to ash. They ran down what was left of the now destroyed building running thought the debris. "You live up to you name God Slayer, you're quite the mess maker here, I mean look at this it's horrible". Crash Bonnet said as she stepped from the other side, blocking off the exit the group was trying to take. "SO you are all Gaelon Riott's subordinates huh" Crash said as she gave them a look over, but the debris was bothering her eyes. "My God Raido I can't take this, this placed need a woman's touch". Crash balled her fist up and literally smashed the ground, and underneath the intense pressure of her Crash Magic, the ground broke instantly underneath the group as they were lifted high into the air, and trapped and crushed beneath rocks. This shock wave traveled a great distance and even began to affect other area around it, possibly endangering other innocent people. "A woman's touch?? Raido said exclaiming surprise of the power behind the fist. "I thought a woman was suppose to possess a loving touch.From now on you keep that "woman's touch" to yourself" Raido said as he inspected the destruction. "Oh look a survivor," Raido ran up and grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him high in the air with one arm. This showcased his strength as he hoisted the man up with no issues. "I know your probably thinking that you will die, but you won't. I like to think of myself as a fair man, one who looks at the coin from both sides, that being said I am giving you a chance to choose how this day ends for you. Now let me give you a rundown of the choices here. A- You tell me where we can this Gaelon Riott, and I drop you off here and leave and allow you to go about and enjoy this day. Or you can make this day harder for us, and well then I am left with having to turn you into a Rotisserie mage cooked medium rare" Raido said giving him options. "What's that you want me to choose, well then the vulcans will be eating Rotisserie style mage cooked medium rare, for dinner tonight". Raido commented, as the hand he held the man in the air with began to erupt in black flames. The Bloodcurdling screams were slowly drowned out as he was reduced to ash moment by moment. All of a sudden, the sound of a powerful eruption could be felt from beneth the feet of both Raido and Crash, suddenly out of nowhere, something hit the building hard, suddenly cooling it down as the sound of hissing steam could be heard. The water eventually dripped down inside the building, extinguishing the black flames as the entire building was now empty, filled only with rubble along with Crash and Raido. "Now thats what I call fireworks ,Crash, and even a few stages effects" Raido said throwing what was left of the person to the ground, their ashes spreading in the wind. Crash was puzzeled all the flames were gone, both Raido's and the ones from the explosions from his, the steam was an even bigger problem. "Raido what happened to the flames?" "Flames? Crash my magic is not standard fire, it does not burn and object like a steady flame. My flames destroy remember, my flames do not work like that" Raido reminded her the difference of his flames and the ones of the Fire Dragon Slayer she hunted months before they met. "It does raise a question though, what kind of water, could possible reduce the flames Ive created with my fire" Raido said as the emotion on his face never wavered nor changed "Whoever did this, will show themsevles sooner or later, and when they do you smash and I'll burn them to a crisp" Raido said as he pounded his fist along with Crash. Right when the duo bumped fists, A powerful water blast broke down the door as the duo looked over to see who it was, a tall blond-haired guy was seen with a red jacket , jeans, and a bubble blown from bubble gum as he had a angry look on his face, "You two! Were you the ones who were making those stupid fire and explosions?!" He said bitting his bubble and popping it, glaring at them. "Oh your looking for the ones who did all of this well so were we". Raido X said in his usual flippant manner. Raido was respectfully disrespectful. This went for pretty much anyone. "If your still looking for them then they went that way". Raido crossed his arms pointing in the two opposite directions. "Since you are here, let me ask you a question depending on how you answer I may or may not serve you cooked well done to the wyverns in the woods. Are you one of Gealon Riotts men. Yes or no. If you say no then I will glady let you walk free of charge and admission. If you say no... well.. I can't promise you that you will leave here.. in one piece". Raido said as halbred flames of God erupted on his fist. Raido was looking for a good time, at anyone expense, including this newcomer.